Revelations
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a fanfic where Gwen and Courtney come out of the closet to their parents. Who knows what would happen? Rated M for Heavy Language and more. Co-written by me and Hellflores. I apologize for the Christian references. ENJOY!


Revelations

 **Summary: This is a oneshot Gwen and Courtney story about when Gwen and Courtney came out to their parents. This took place during Christmas 2016 as Gwen and Courtney invited their parents together to break the news together. How will Gwen's family, and Courtney's family take the news? Find out right now.**

 **Rated M for Heavy Language and Heavy Violence. Co-written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!**

It was Christmas time in the year of 2016, as Gwen and Courtney began dating a few months ago during their trip to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida as Gwen and Courtney were on break from production of "Total Drama Babies" as the cast and crew got to go home and spend time with family or the holidays, and the best way to break the news that Gwen and Courtney were not only gay but they were also dating each other which was with both of their parents together in the same room and that's what was about to happen as Todd who was Gwen's younger brother was invited as he was a couple of years younger than Gwen as she is 19, while Todd is 16.

Anyway...Gwen and Courtney were in their own bedroom as the Whites and The Lopezes shared Gwen's big house as Gwen and Courtney were talking about the idea.

"I think this is a good idea Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before they left their bedroom and join their respective families.

"Hello Everyone." Gwen and Courtney said to their families.

"Hey sweetheart." Anita who was Courtney's mother said to her daughter.

"There's our daughter." Robert who was Courtney's dad said to his daughter.

"Hey dad. Hey Mom." Courtney said to her parents.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Lopez." Gwen said to Anita and Robert.

"Oh... hello there Gwen." Anita said coldly to Gwen.

"Anita, be nice to Courtney's friend." Robert said to Anita.

"I'll try." Anita said as Joy and Eric saw Gwen.

"Hey Gwen!" Joy who was Gwen's mom said to her daughter.

"There's our little girl." Eric said to his daughter Gwen as they divorced when Gwen was a little girl before Todd was born but they decided to stay close and just be friends.

"Hey mom and dad." Gwen said to Joy and Eric as they hugged each other.

"Joy, Eric, it's nice to see y'all again." Robert said to Joy and Eric as he, Anita, Joy, and Eric were classmates in college and know each other because of them going to college.

"Hello." Anita said to them as well.

"It's nice to see you two again." Joy and Eric said.

"Hey Mrs. and Mr. Lopez." Todd said to Anita and Robert.

"Hi Todd." Robert said to him as Gwen cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, everyone, there's something that Courtney and I want to say." Gwen said to her and Courtney's family.

"What is it?" Anita, Robert, Joy, and Eric asked.

"What's up sis?" Todd asked her.

"There is a reason why we invited you guys over for Christmas." Courtney said to everyone.

"Yeah...?" Anita asked Courtney.

"What is it sweetheart?" Robert asked Courtney as well.

"Well, will you guys be okay with this?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Gwenny, of course we'll be okay with anything." Joy answered Gwen.

"Gwen, you are our daughter and we love you." Eric answered Gwen as well.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Gwen said to her parents before Courtney continued to explain.

"Well... a couple of months ago... something amazing happened." Courtney said to everyone.

"What is it?" The parents asked Courtney.

"Well... we both realize something... we're... no longer enemies." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"What are you two saying?" The parents asked.

"That you two are besties again?" Todd asked them.

"We're more than that." Gwen answered Todd.

"What does that mean?! Say it already!" Todd shouted like he was Paul Heyman.

"Todd!" Joy said as she was waiting with anticipation as the suspense was about to come to an end.

"We're dating each other!" Gwen and Courtney announced as the parents gasped, while Todd giggled a bit until he then left the room and went to his room for the rest of the night.

"Courtney, are you what's the term "coming out of the closet"?" Robert asked Courtney.

"Are you two lesbians that are now dating each other?" Joy asked Gwen as she and Courtney nodded.

"Yes. So what do you guys think?" Gwen and Courtney answered their parents.

"This is... just... wonderful!" Joy said as she was happy for her daughter as she and Gwen hugged.

"Thanks Mom." Gwen said to Joy.

"I can't believe it... my daughter is gay!" Robert said as he was surprised.

"But what do you think Daddy?" Courtney asked him.

"It's great! I'm happy for you." Robert answered her as he and Courtney hugged.

"Thanks Dad." Courtney said to Robert.

"This is something new... I am shocked in a good way but Wow!" Eric said to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Gwen said as she and Eric hugged as Anita looked like her world was falling apart, but she didn't believe it at first.

"Courtney... sweetheart... are you feeling okay?" Anita asked Courtney.

"Huh? What do you mean mother?" Courtney responded with a question of her own.

"Courtney... what I mean is are you alright? Do you need me to give you a temperature, some medicine?" Anita asked Courtney like she was sick or something.

"No mom, I'm fine, but thank you. Why do you ask?" Courtney answered Anita and asked her another question.

"I think I'm going crazy... because I think I heard my own daughter saying she's a lesbian and is dating the same woman that caused her so much hell and pain!" Anita said to Courtney as everyone gasped in shock of her comments.

"Anita!" Robert shouted at his wife in surprise and anger.

"Mother?!" Courtney said as she was shocked, confused, and angry as well.

"Mrs. Lopez?!" Gwen shouted with shock, confusion, and anger also as Joy and Eric looked shocked and angry because Anita just made fun of her own daughter.

"What?" Anita asked

"How dare you?!" Gwen asked Anita with such anger , confusion, and shock as her feelings were hurt as she started to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter Gwen? Are gonna cry?! Are you gonna cry like a baby huh?!" Anita asked sarcastically as she kept bullying and slapping Gwen until she stopped and began to talk once again.

"You hurt my daughter and you don't deserve her. Worst of all, you are a loner, a dark, Sun-fearing, Emo-loving, Diaper wearing, Twat of a Dyke who does not deserve my daughter or anyone like her!" Anita shouted at Gwen and slapped her again as everyone else gasped in horror.

"MOTHER!" Courtney screamed at her mother as she was now filled with rage and she hasn't felt that rage since Duncan cheated on her with Gwen but this time her own mother, HER OWN MOTHER! Did not support them.

"How... could you... say those... horrible things about me?!" Gwen said as she ran out of the room, crying her heart and eyes out while her mom ran after her.

"I'll be right there." Eric said as he decided to say somethign first.

"That is my daughter... who almost killed herself because she felt horrible because she thought she lost her best friend in my daughter." Eric said to Anita coldly before he continued.

"What you just said to my little girl... it is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard come out of anyones mouth in my life, everyones Christmas is now ruined because of your homophobic mouth. On the day when God judges all of us, may God have mercy on your soul." Eric said before he left to console Gwen with Joy as Anita was angry at Courtney, while Courtney was even more angry at Anita.

"COURTNEY ISABELLA LOPEZ! HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Anita shouted and screamed at Courtney who was about to explode

"How dare you insult my own girlfriend?!" Courtney screamed right back in a form of a question.

"How could you and your so called girlfriend wear diapers on TV?!" Anita shouted and asked her daughter right back before Robert calmly decided to interject.

"For your information Courtney, I respect and understand your choice doing that but she didn't mean to see that TV Show you and Gwen were on it was an accident we were channel surfing a month ago and that's how we saw you wearing diapers. But how and why did that happen?" Robert asked Courtney calmly.

"Dad, I can explain." Courtney said to him.

"Sounds good." Robert said to her.

"It's a reality TV show, as the cast of Total Drama including myself and Gwen are going through the AB/DL Lifestyle for a bit." Courtney answered Robert.

"Completely understandable young lady." Robert said back.

"That's freaky as fucking hell!" Anita said to Courtney.

"Anita!" Robert said to his wife trying to calm her down which didn't work.

"Besides, how dare you insult my girlfriend?!" Courtney said once more but with more rage and more anger.

"What gives you the right to throw your life away and date that weird goth girl?!" Anita asked Gwen.

"Mom, I am an adult okay, and if I want to date Gwen then I can! I love her! She's the best thing that has ever happened to me! I can't believe that your not supportive of me dating Gwen!" Courtney said back at Anita.

"I can't believe that your lesbian! You are a freak!" Anita said to her own daughter which made her gasp in horror that her own mom would call her own daughter a 'Freak' as Robert started to get a bit mad.

"Anita! Please calm down!" Robert said as Anita refused to listen.

"No Robert, I'm right about this! Courtney is a freak!" nita said to Robert.

"No. You are wrong!" Courtney said back to Anita.

"I am not young lady! You wanna know why?" Anita said back at Courtney and asked her.

"Why?" Courtney asked her.

"Because Gwen is a Goth, she listens to the devils music, I knew you shouldn't done that show, besides meeting that weird Goth girl Gwen ruined your future, made your life hell, and made you completely insane, yet you wanted to make amends with that virago bitch that stole your boyfriend!" Anita said to Courtney while she called her girlfriend names.

"Watch it Mom..." Courtney said coldly before Anita continued.

"Gwen is not only a witch, a devil worshipper, a Goth, and a whore, she is the grand poobah of whores, she is a Sun-Fearing, Emo-Loving, Death Loving, Diaper wearing freak of a muffdiver of a whore that deserves to be in hell because she doesn't care about anyone but herself." Anita said to Courtney as she kept insulting Gwen until Courtney had enough of her mother's crap and couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" Courtney shouted with furious anger as she started to stand up for Gwen to her own mother.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW GWEN LIKE I DO!" Courtney screamed at Anita.

"I know she made you become crazy with revenge, she ruined your chances at the million dollars several times and embarrassed not just you... but our entire family in front of international television in front of the whole world." Anita said to Courtney calmly.

"THAT WAS IN THE FUCKING PAST!" Courtney shouted at Anita before she continued in her tirade.

"After what happened between us during Total Drama! It doesn't goddamn matter anymore! She and I learned to forgive and forget and focus on our future! She and I care and support each other! She and I love each other no matter what!" Courtney shouted at Anita once again before Robert interjected himself once again into this argument.

"If I can add something...

"What is it Dad?" Courtney asked him.

"Anita, you've gone too far. Courtney, your love and passion for Gwen is understandable but you do need to watch your language." Robert said first to his wife before turning his focus to his daughter again

"Sorry dad." Courtney said to him.

"It's alright." Robert said before Anita began to speak again.

"The lord maybe about forgiveness, but he also never forgets. He will judge you for your actions." Anita said to Courtney.

"What about you?! The lord does forgive, he never forgets, he will judge all of us when we die! I know that! Dad knows that! You know that! But what about you?! You are acting like the opposite right now! You are acting like a complete hypocritical, lying, egotistical, homophobic, bigot." Courtney said to Anita who gasped in shock.

"Am not! I just don't want a lesbo Dyke like Gwen in my family, I want you to know and learn that because Gwen is a slut by dating one guy, and dating another...just like you were all those years ago." Anita responded back by mentioning Courtney her past when she dated Scott after she dated Duncan.

"THAT WAS ALONG TIME AGO! I WASN'T MYSELF! I WAS ANGRY AND WANTING REVENGE ON DUNCAN AND GWEN AND WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND SCOTT SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! NOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOVE HIM BECAUSE HE WAS NOT MY TYPE! HELL I WAS ALREADY HAVING FEELINGS FOR GWEN BUT I WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL THE RIGHT TIME!" Courtney shouted back at Anita with anger.

"Isn't it why you had a list of people for elimination and you wanted Gwen out and you and Scott in the finale?" Anita asked Courtney in a very savage way.

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS IN LUST WITH SCOTT! NOT LOVE! BESIDES LET THAT SHIT GO MOM!" Courtney shouted at Anita once again.

"I will when you leave that Weird Goth Dyke Girl who doesn't even deserve you, and you don't deserve her because you two are faggots that deserve rot in hell with the devil!" Anita shouted at Courtney as she gasped.

"Anita!" Robert said once more as she started to cry a bit as well.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Robert asked Anita.

"Don't get on your high horse Robert." Anita said to Robert as she was about to chew him out but Courtney was filled with so much rage, anger, and fury that she just wanted to fight back.

"Shut up mom! Just shut the fuck up!" Courtney shouted as Anita gasped as she was surprised.

"I'm gonna console Gwen with her parents." Robert said as he left the room

"Mom, I love you and I always will but I can't let you insult Gwen, me, our lesbian lifestyle, and our AB/DL Lifestyle for another second." Courtney said to Anita calmly.

"If you think I'm gonna stop, that's not gonna happen." Anita said to Courtney.

"Well then you are a hypocritical, lying, homophobic, bigot who doesn't care about nothing and nobody but yourself, you don't even believe in the word of the Lord." Courtney said back at her mom.

"That's not true." Anita said as she tried to defend herself but she was failing.

"CAN IT YOU BITCH!" Courtney shouted at Anita as she gasped again.

"Courtney!" Anita said as she was trying to calm her down

"Just shut your fucking mouth and listen!" Courtney said to Anita.

"If you are not gonna support me, support my girlfriend Gwen, support our choice to become Lesbians, and AB/DL's, and our choice to date then I have one final thing to tell you." Courtney said to Anita.

"What?" Anita asked Courtney calmly as her daughter was filled with such anger, furious anger, and so much more before she got calm and then began to speak.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking life, and don't you ever comeback you hypocritical, lying, homophobic, bigot of a cunt." Courtney said with such wicked, mean, and evil coldness in her voice that it made Anita her mother gasp and start to form tears but she looked angry.

"FINE THEN! I don't ever want a diaper loving, lesbo faggot freak in my life ever again! You're nothing to me and you will always be nothing to me!" Anita said to Courtney.

"Fine then." Courtney said to Anita who was leaving the room.

"Fine!" Anita shouted at Courtney.

"Fine!" Courtney shouted as Anita left the room, then Courtney started to form tears in her eyes and she started to cry.

 **Meanwhile, in the other room...**

Gwen finally felt better after what Anita said to her as Joy, Eric, and Robert made her feel better.

"I can't believe she said all of that stuff to me." Gwen said to them.

"It's okay sweetheart." Joy said to her daughter.

"Yeah. I don't think your a freak." Eric said to Gwen.

"Yeah, I don't think your weird." Robert said in agreement.

"Thanks Mr. Lopez, thanks Mom and Dad." Gwen thanked Robert, and her parents as Robert heard Anita crying in the hallway as Robert went to see his wife.

"Anita, what happened?" Robert asked her.

"Courtney and I had the worst fight ever. She's done with me." Anita said while she was still crying.

"I'm so sorry." Robert said to her.

"Let's go home before things get even more ugly." Robert said to Anita.

"Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs White." Robert said to Eric and Joy.

"You too." Eric and Joy said as Courtney came in crying and ran to Gwen.

"Sweetheart! I'm absolutely sorry!" Courtney said to Gwen as they shared a hug.

"You did nothing wrong. It was your mom that should be sorry." Gwen said as they both hugged once again as they shared a kiss as they slept together for the rest of the night and after that night, Courtney and Anita never spoke to each other again...it looked like things were gonna be unrepairable until... next Christmas.

 **One year later...**

It was December 2017, as Gwen and Courtney were married and celebrating their first Christmas together as a married couple as they invited their families as Gwen was 8 and a half months pregnant with Maybelle.

"I can't believe we invited her." Courtney said as she was upset bit but tried to keep a positive tone because Gwen was having a baby.

"Honey, please... maybe you two can finally make up." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How?!" Courtney asked Gwen with a flabbergasted tone in her voice.

"Talk things through?" Gwen asked Courtney in response.

"Gwen, you know what my mother said about you, about us! How can I forgive her?!" Courtney reminded Gwen and asked her again.

"Courtney, remember what happened to us both during Total Drama. We forgive and forget the whole thing after TDB. You can do this." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're right." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"I'm gonna sit down." Gwen said as she sat down, then Anita and Courtney saw each other.

"Hello Courtney." Anita said calmly to her daughter.

"Mother." Courtney said to Anita acknowledging her presense.

"C-Can we talk... please?" Anita asked her daughter to talk.

"O-Of course." Courtney said nervously as they went into the same room where they had their awful fight a year earlier.

"It's been a year since the argument... huh." Anita said to Courtney.

"Yes... it has." Courtney said in agreement before she began to speak once again.

"Now me and Gwen are married with our first child coming soon." Courtney told her mother.

"I noticed... how did she get pregnant?" Anita asked Courtney as she huffed a bit.

"Like you even care about her..." Courtney said to her mom.

"I do." Anita said as Courtney is trying to hold in her anger about what happened the previous year.

"Last I remember you called my wife so many things, things you called me even as well-" Courtney said before Anita stopped her.

"I know what I said... and... and..." Anita said as she stuttered her words as she started to tear up and form tears in her eyes.

"I was wrong!" Anita shouted as she started to cry and bawl like a baby as Courtney widened her eyes.

"W-What?!" Courtney asked her mom in complete confusion, and surprise until she wiped her tears as there were still some tears on her cheeks.

"You were right about everything, I was a lying, hypocritical, homphobic, bigot. I should not have judged your wife that way, I should not have judged you that way either, I should have known more about it before I jumped to conclusions, I am so sorry." Anita said as she apologized to her daughter as she resumed crying and bawling like a baby until Courtney realized that it was legit and then she started to form tears as well, then she felt her eyes getting wet as she soon started to bawl and cry like a baby also.

"I'M SO SORRY TOO!" Courtney screamed out as they were hugging while crying.

"I should have been more supportive! Loving! And like a mother instead of being a bully!" Anita said to her daughter.

"I should have handled it differently than by yelling at you, calling you mean names, and kicking you out of my life! You are my mom! I love you!" Courtney said to Anita.

"I love you too! Can you ever forgive me Princess?" Anita said back as she asked her daughter for forgiveness.

"Yes I can, mother..." Courtney said as they hugged and cried even more.

"Can you forgive me?" Courtney asked Anita.

"Absolutely!" Anita answered as they hugged and wiped each other as they hugged once more, then

"Thank god they made up." Gwen said to Robert as they watched the whole thing.

"My wife felt horrible for a very long time now... I'm happy they forgave each other." Robert said to Gwen.

"Let's enjoy this Christmas Mom." Courtney said to Anita.

"Okay, but I still want to know how Gwen got pregnant." Anita said to Courtney

"Mrs. Lopez, I can explain...my ex-boyfriend Trent helped out, he's the father of Courtney and my child." Gwen explained how she got pregnant to Anita.

"Oh okay, that's cool. Like Ross got Carol pregnant while Carol and Susan began to date and eventually get married on Friends."

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Anita.

"You okay with that?" Courtney asked her mom.

"Of course I am." Anita answered Courtney.

"Thanks mom." Courtney said as Anita.

"Thank you..." Gwen said to Anita before she began to talk to her daughter-in-law.

"Gwen, I also own you an apology. I'm very sorry for what I said to you... can you-" Anita apologized and she was about to ask Gwen for her forgiveness but Gwen hugged her.

"Yes. Of course I can forgive you." Gwen said to Anita.

"You two have my blessing." Anita said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas." They said to her.

"You too." Anita said as the night and the story ended with Anita, Robert, Courtney, Gwen, Joy, Eric, and Todd near the fireplace talking as the dialogue is indistinct as everyone is getting along, celebrating Christmas.

 **The End**

 **WOW! This was probably the darkest Fanfic I have written in almost two years.**

 **I would like to thank Hellflores for helping me out with this great story.**

 **I wanted to write this to prove to the world that I can still write a great Gwen x Courtney fanfic that didn't involve sex, well that and I wanted to write a story about how Gwen's parents, and Courtney's parents would react.**

 **I apologize to anyone that is offended by this story with the heavy language, the christian references, and more.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
